This invention relates to a lead acid electric storage cell, and includes a method of manufacturing a positive electrode therefor.
In a well known method of manufacturing a positive electrode for a lead acid electric storage cell, lead monoxide is mixed with water and sulphuric acid to form an active mass which is then pressed into a lead grid. The grid with the active mass is subsequently held in an environment of controlled humidity for 2-3 days--the "curing" process, and then subjected to a low charging current for a further 2-3 days to convert the active mass electrochemically to lead dioxide--the "formation" process. This known method is time consuming and relatively costly, and thus the invention is concerned with providing an alternative, much shorter method of manufacturing the positive electrode.